


Noite de chuva

by r0bots



Series: Júlia [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, family au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David e Júlia caem no sono vendo galinha pintadinha. Só mais um dia normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noite de chuva

         Entrou batendo a porta com os pés, os braços abarrotados com as sacolas de compras e o guarda-chuva molhado, meio-aberto, pendurado no pulso. Quando o molho de chaves caiu no chão pela terceira vez, Thiago o deixou lá, resmungando baixinho feito um velho centenário.

         — Parece que é surdo! — Sacudiu a mão, livrando-se do guarda-chuva. — Mas que merda! — Tirou os sapatos com os pés, chutando-os longe, suas meias fazendo _plop_ no piso, tão encharcadas estavam. — Ô DAVID!

         Thiago deveria imaginar que não haveria resposta. Estava buzinando alto fazia minutos e nada. Nem quando tocou a escandalosa campainha da casa David dera sinal de vida. — _Julia?_ — Mas o mistério começava a se desvendar.

         Enquanto avançava pelo corredor, Thiago escutou o vago som de pássaros cantando, abafado somente pelo barulho da chuva forte batendo nas janelas. Quando alcançou a sala, descansou as sacolas no chão, exausto. Já deveria imaginar. . .

         No sofá, David e Júlia dormiam profundamente, ambos de boca aberta e cabelos impossivelmente bagunçados. A TV que assistiam ainda estava ligada, mas o DVD da Galinha Pintadinha havia acabado há algum tempo e retornado ao menu inicial, de onde vinha o _piupiupiu_ dos pássaros.

         Thiago pôs as mãos na cintura e ficou observando a cena por um tempo, a carranca de mau humor se esvaindo como a água pingando de suas roupas. Notou os pés do esposo sob a mesa de centro e estreitou os olhos, fazendo a nota mental de censura-lo mais tarde. Não tinha coragem de acordá-lo naquele momento. Não quando podia despertar a ferinha dormindo no colo dele, sem querer.

         Tinha de aproveitar o silêncio da noite enquanto podia. Terminar suas tarefas. Isso.

         Thiago tornou a pegar as sacolas então, não mais resmungando. Na cozinha, abriu o gabinete e arranjou os vidros de papinha e geleia na prateleira, com todo o cuidado. O resto dos perecíveis não quebráveis apenas jogou no armário. A maioria eram pacotes de ar com um pouco de biscoito, como David sempre dizia. Não tinha nenhum problema.

         Terminando ali, Thiago foi tomar um bom banho de água quente. Vestiu roupas folgadas de dormir, passou perfume sem se dar conta (David havia esquecido o frasco à vista, sob a prateleira do espelho) e rumou para a sala outra vez. Agora vinha a parte difícil.

         Thiago parou em frente ao esposo e filha, estalando os dedos silenciosamente, preparando-se para a missão de pegar Julia no colo sem acorda-la. A menina tinha o sono de passarinho.

         — _Shhhhhhh_ — Ele chiava, segurando-a por debaixo dos bracinhos de modo a levanta-la o suficiente. De algum modo, chiar ajudava acalma-la. Enquanto era erguida no ar, Julia franziu o cenho, ainda de olhos fechados; remexeu-se e resmungou. Mas quando Thiago finalmente a pôs no colo — _Shhhhhhhh_ — acomodou-se nos braços dele e sossegou.

         Thiago suspirou de alívio. O pior já havia passado.

         Chutou de leve a panturrilha de David, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

         “Me ajuda aqui” disse Thiago, sem emitir som.

         David aquiesceu e se levantou de prontidão, embora parecesse grogue do cochilo. Os dois caminharam até o quarto de Julia numa marcha silenciosa, David se arrastando feito morto-vivo. De alguma forma, conseguiu abaixou a grade do berço-cama e esticou o lençol, seus movimentos desleixados, típicos de quem está no limiar do sono e realidade.

         Thiago deitou Júlia no colchão, por fim, com todo o cuidado do mundo. A menina chegou a resmungar algumas vezes, revirando-se na cama feito peixe, mas os pais já sabiam o que fazer. Com Thiago chiando de um lado, David fazendo cafunés do outro, pouco a pouco, Julia foi se aquietando. Quando sentiram que era seguro deixa-la sozinha, David e Thiago beijaram sua testa e enfim saíram do quarto.

         — Boa noite pra você também, ô — foi a primeira coisa que David disse quando se viram a sós.

         — Eu buzinei e toquei a campainha que nem um doido. Tive que sair do carro, abrir o portão da garagem e trazer as compras pra dentro sozinho — contrariando a reclamação mau-humorada, Thiago abraçou a cintura do esposo. Rumaram para o quarto dos dois.

         — Poxa, foi mal mesmo. Na hora que você chegou a gente já estava dormindo, mas ‘cê tinha que ver o volume que Julia botou aquela merda de galinha pra tocar. Eu não ia te ouvir de qualquer jeito.

         — Porque você deixa. Já falei que não é pra deixar fazer tudo o que a Julinha quer. Você fica mimando ela demais.

         — Ih, lá vem. . .

         Os dois se separaram para puxar o edredom da cama. Thiago desligou a luz e David ligou o abajur até terem se deitado.

         — É sério, David. Porque você acha que ela gosta mais de você? — Thiago se virou na cama, de modo a ficar de frente para o esposo.

         — Porque eu sou o pai legal? — David sorriu largo, mostrando todos os dentes. — Ok, parei. Sei que ‘cê tem razão. Vou tentar ser mais firme com ela.

         — _Tentar_ não. . .

         — Tá, tá. Eu _vou_ ser mais firme, “capitão” — David resmungou, esticando o braço e desligando o abajur. — E eu quero que você pare com essa história da Júlia gostar mais de mim. Ela ama nós dois e você sabe disso.

         Thiago suspirou.

         — Eu sei — disse. É claro que sabia disso.

         — Então vem cá.

         Na escuridão, sentiu David o puxando para mais perto, envolvendo sua cintura. David comentou algo sobre como ele estava cheiroso, mas depois disso mergulharam em silêncio por um tempo, as bocas ocupadas demais com beijos; enquanto a chuva lá fora se intensificava, batendo com mais força na janela.  Quando o primeiro trovão ribombou num estrondo, os dois se sobressaltaram e o clima se esvaiu em risadas.

         Só pararam de rir quando Thiago se sobressaltou de novo, achando ter visto um vulto se esgueirar pela porta do quarto. Sentando-se num pulo, ligou o abajur de seu lado da cama, e quando a luz fraca iluminou a terceira presença no quarto, David deu um grito.

         — Credo em cruz, Julinha! Quer matar o papai do coração?

         Júlia estava parada em frente a cama dos dois, os olhos meio fechados, e expressão chorosa. Provavelmente tinha acordado por causa do trovão.

         Passado o segundo inicial do susto, Thiago e David se adiantaram para ajudá-la a subir na cama, onde Júlia se ajustou e voltou a dormir quase que instantaneamente.

         Sob os ombros dela, David fez beicinho para Thiago, um jeito sutil sem palavras de dizer “É. . . O que é bom dura pouco”. Thiago deu de ombros com um sorriso. “Fazer o que né.” Não que os dois estivessem reclamando.

         Thiago tornou a desligar a luz e os dois se acomodaram ao redor da filha, as mãos de algum jeito se encontrando sob a cabeça dela, os dedos se acariciando até que finalmente pegassem no sono.

         

         Dormiram pessimamente, é claro.

         Júlia rolava na cama.

         

         

 

**Author's Note:**

> Acabou que eles esqueceram de desligar a TV, vish. . .


End file.
